degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Believe (1)/@comment-4969750-20140717023114
I want to review this episode in my perspective. I can handle praise and criticism very well. Hey, it's free, do whatever the hell you want. Zoe's Plot: Just so you know, I'm not gonna overview the whole thing, so I'll go straightforward. It was good. That's it. .... Okay, there's more than that. A few things that bothered me was the trial. Zoe knows Luke and Neil assaulted her despite her claims of hooking up and she was drunk, and to add insult to injury, they wouldn't even give her a chance to prove it (hint, double hint: "Unbelieveable"). Another thing, that fat bitch defender is just in the fucking way. I know it's a court thing, but fucking come on. It cringes me to see Frankie and Zoe arguing, espically since the two were best friends. Zoe felt betrayed that Frankie sold her out, but she (Frankie) had to tell the truth, but she still could've had Zoe's back. She tried to convince the court that she (Zoe) said that while she was really drunk. I felt like the these two genuinely hate each other now. Even of what Zoe said was consensual, Zoe was still defenseless when she was intoxicated and Luke and Neil took advantage of that. Sick fucks. Let there be justice! However I can't say it was entirely bad. What I like about it was the atmosphere of the court. I felt like you were literally watching an entire court session and the way Zoe's plot focusing on her case was well done, despite the few hiccups. And in my honest opinion, this beats Paige's trial in season 4 (believe me I watch that episode for the past 4 times. I literally felt nothing for Paige). Also the ending with Zoe's nightmare was great. The creepy atmosphere with Luke's evil grin and the press. Reminds me of the old episodes (The Next Generation). Becky's Plot: There isn't to anything say much. But anyways, Drew and Clare are back onscreen...yay -__- well, we can't have one or two miracles in this episode (although one thing redeemable here, no Alli). I love how in Becky's POV, she actually felt really pressured to make a choice that will forever either, her family will hate her to thepoint they will disown her or hate herself to realize she was not the goody two shoes or Little Miss Sunshine and Sarah Fisher actually did an amazing job to do pull that off. She skipped court and decides to go on this field trip I guess, and she partners with Drew. Whatevs, at least we don't have to hear Clare's overdramatic quotes or speeches. They got lost apparantly. I knew Drew would do something stupid. When does this guy leave Degrassi so I don't have to fucking see/hear him anymore? And take Clare and Alli with him! I do have to admit the conversation between the two was surprisingly heartwarming and the Adam reference was well adjusted, until the "You're a good guy, Drew" line. No, Becky, just...no. It's a good plot, focusing on Becky and her choices to put Luke in jail or become the biggest traitor. And also, fuck Luke, fuck Neil, fuck Becky's parents, and fuck Luke's defender! Miles' plot: 'Uh...wow. Ok, uh...Let's see. It turns out Maya and Miles still love each other, ok, cool. But here's the thing: WHAT WAS THE POINT OF THEIR LAST CONVERSATION FROM SPARKS WILL FLY?!! Maya said she can't be with another guy who scares her, she even said that to his face and Miles was losing his sanity, and the way he made Zig pissed himself, Maya thought Miles was actually gonna shoot ZIg. And not only that it went completely nowhere, the two looked like that had forgotten, despite the few episodes afterwards of Sparks Will Fly. Ok be aware I actually like Miles and Maya together, don't get me wrong, these two have undeniable chemistry and it would've worked, if it wasn't for...Miles' dad, I guess. There was also a continuity error when Winston said Miles made out with Zoe. Uh, Chewy, dude, weren't you the one who stopped it just in time? I guess Degrassi writers don't give any fucks about continuity. And if it wasn't for Chewy, Miles and Zoe could've fucked and it won't be a beautiful thing. Anyways, I like how Miles attempt to support Zoe during her trial, but what I didn't like is how he's also using this to get back with Maya. I felt like Miles was using this just to cover his own ass, and just want get to Maya. I honestly wish Miles could've took Maya's words and used the time wisely to mature for awhile and Maya too. He shouldn't put his feelings first before a friend who is about to lose a trial. That's just wrong! I don't blame him, though. He loves Maya, and Maya loves him, but they need to stay away from each other and be friends for awhile. And if they actually get back together, that will kill the credibility they both gained as characters, espicially Maya, since she was on the show a few years before Miles. Honestly, this plot was a mess, and I felt like it was used as an extra just to fill the 22 minutes. The right thing to do was to get rid of this plot and focused on the first two MAJOR plots. '''Zig's plot: '''What the hell?! There are four plots now?! I'm done...I'm done... '*crickets chirping* Alright fine! I'll review this too. So, Zig got a call/text from Vince. I noticed a few things from this point. 1. Why does Zig have a phone? Where did he get it and how did he AFFORD it? On the last season, Zig admitted he can't even afford a phone. He admits he's broke, unless he used the drug money he gained to buy one. That makes sense and I can see it goes somewhere. And 2. Vince, we haven't seen him since "Dead and Gone". We assume he could've been arrested, and he went to jail or hide from the police long enough for the police to give up. Either way, it made no sense to me. When I first saw his name, I felt like that name was completely familiar, but have never taken a hint, really. And look at that, it was the same guy who shot Adam, and he has hair now! Awesome! Zig tried to escape from Vince's presense, but Vince is forcing Zig to sell drugs again. I know it's for dramatic tension, but seriously why is Vince in this? Can somebody please tell me?! *Sigh* To be honest, the plot bored me. I felt like my brain fell asleep, and there was nothing interesting happening and Vince came back, which made the plot even less sense. The writers should've used this plot in an earlier episode, and it's the same thing with Miles' plot, they both went nowhere just to fill 22 minutes. The only highlight however is Grace. And I'm being serious here, no matter what episode she is in, she looks gorgeous on what she wears. Girl's got style. I hated that she only appeared for like 10 seconds just for her to wipe Zig's ass. '''Overall: '''I have to give this episode a 6.1 out of 10. To be honest, the major plots could've been more focused and left out the 2 minor plots because this what it should be about! Zoe's trial and Becky's choice. Instead of we have a "Zig's back in a gang" and "Will Maya and Miles get back together?" plot. I'm sorry, Zig's and MIles' plot went nowhere and had nothing to do with this episode, it felt like it was just filler. Degrassi writers these days are rushing into things, and can't even bother to fill an entire season. And this season lasts 40 episodes. I don't see where any of this is going and fuck, if Becky lies, and if Luke gets away with this, if Maya and Miles gets back together, and if Zig gets back to selling drugs, then what was point for all of this? It will just kill the development of their characters. Degrassi writers, THINK!! I'm getting ahead myself. I guess we won't know unless we found out in the next episode. Ok, I'm the Nostalgia Critic, I remember it, so you don't have to. Hahaha, just kidding. Thanks for taking the time to read my review, and if you have any comments, go ahead, and remember I can take praise and criticism anytime. And if I ever have the time, I will review the entire season 13 in my perspectives. Thanks again guys.